


Infectious Misery

by FatalYaoi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, Uroboros, Viral!Albert, Viral!Chris, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalYaoi/pseuds/FatalYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uroboros succeeds and Albert Wesker has Chris Redfield at his side but things aren't as perfect as they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infectious Misery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthLumiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthLumiya/gifts).



> I'm super busy spam watching Twin Peaks after playing Deadly Premonition. Ugh, yeah, I have priority issues. Sorry for the tiny, tiny update but it's the best I have so far. School starts on the 19th so I'll either be super busy or busting out stories left and right. We'll see! Hope you enjoy and again, sorry it's so tiny!

Albert Wesker stood rigidly; his hands were locked in gloves behind his back, his knees were locked, and his jaw clenched. His eyes surveyed the area from behind dark sunglasses. The area he stood over was, just weeks ago, London. The close buildings were either burnt down or smoking and the streets were absolutely torn apart. Brick pieces were askew and pillars had fallen. Cars were crashed left and right, some into each other, others into buildings, and even more so into large pile ups. The streets were deserted but the alley ways and large broken down parks were crawling with infected. Dead human bodies littered the sides of the streets for miles and continued across the world.

This wasn't what Albert wanted.

He had visited the world; from Africa he went to America and found most of the population dead. None had been chosen by the virus. Few had transformed and wreaked havoc but the virus was out of control. He continued traveling from North America to Asia and now Europe. It was all the same; nothing like he'd envisioned.

He heard footsteps from behind but didn't turn, even as a dark figure stepped onto the edge of the rooftop beside the blond. The hood fell from the figure but the cloak remained. Wind blew roughly and Wesker's coat whipped back and forth behind him while his partner's cloak blew up to reveal dark combat boots.

"I assume the remainder of the city is the same?" Albert asked as his eyes downturned to the street.

"Unfortunately," a gruff voice responded.

"And the B.S.A.A?"

"Gone."

"And Jill Valentine?"

Chris winced and looked at the blond but Albert ignored the stare.

"She's dead," Chris said quietly.

The blond met Chris' catlike gaze and the two stared.

His hand went to his sunglasses, and slipped them off before pocketing them. His red eyes examined Chris' sad features. The downturn of lips, the uneasiness of his jaw, and the tears behind his cold eyes were enough to make the blond turn completely and step towards him. A gloved hand raised and gripped Chris' stubbled chin. Albert tilted Chris' head up, and pressed thin lips against Chris'.

It was a heartless kiss with nothing behind it; there was no love—not like there was before. There was no lust—not in that very moment at least. There was only loyalty and even that was waning.

Chris simply obeyed.

Because what else did he have left to do?

He couldn't fight—no, that wasn't true. He wouldn't fight.

Chris had both the progenitor virus and the tyrant virus running through his veins. He was just as unstoppable as Albert but there was nothing left to fight over.

Everyone was dead or gone.

And so, Chris' eyes drifted closed and savored the feeling of Albert's tongue brushing over his lips, wetting them to his content. Perhaps the thing that fluttered inside him when Albert's tongue then slipped between his lips and onto his own was love—Chris wasn't sure anymore and hadn't been in a very, very long time. Either way,  _something_  made him slip his right hand onto the back of Albert's neck and pull him closer.

Chris ended the kiss abruptly with a shaky sigh. His eyes opened and he stared intently into Albert's lost gaze before nodding.

"We should continue."

"To what end, Christopher?" Albert muttered after releasing Chris's chin.

"I will not let the great and powerful Albert Wesker give up. Someone somewhere was chosen. Uroboros will not let us down," Chris stated calmly.

It was silent for a long moment- neither spoke and they simply stared at one another.

"You hear that?" Chris asked. He turned to the left and smirked. "Another transformation." The smirk quivered at the distant scream of a man in pain and the small spec of humanity that remained deep within Chris began to shine.

"This late after the distribution?" Albert asked carefully. "Peculiar." Albert's lips twisted into a smirk and Chris glanced at him.

"I guess we should—"

"Christopher, before we leave I must ask."

"Yes?" Chris asked, meeting Albert's gaze once again.

"Tell me again what happened to Jill Valentine."

"She's dead, Albert," Chris repeated without skipping a beat. His human side stated differently.

"You don't have to lie, Chris."

Chris froze for a moment before breaking out in dry chuckles.

"Of course I have to lie, Albert. If I didn't, she would be dead."

"I didn't lay a finger on her all of these years and you believe—"

"To get what you want, you would do anything, Albert. Remember, I know you better than anyone."

Albert smirked and gave a side nod. "Very well," he stated. "Now, what came of the B.S.A.A?"

"Most of them are dead from what I could tell. A small group led by Jill was on the move. She pointed a shotgun in my face and I watched them get away as she told me that my sister was alive."

"And what did she tell Claire?" Albert asked carefully, gloved hands joining behind his back.

"The truth. The Chris Redfield she knew is dead and a monster remains."

Albert smirked.

"We should continue. Perhaps we'll come across Miss Valentine again at a later time."

"I won't let that happen," Chris growled.

"Very well. Business first. And Chris, never lie to me again."


End file.
